


[Podfic] Before and After

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Hair-pulling, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Repods Welcome, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>A minor obsession with bleach jobs and a lot of frottage.</em>
</p><p>(Podfic of 'Before and After' by desfinado)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Before and After

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Before and After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/218247) by [desfinado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desfinado/pseuds/desfinado). 



> I actually recorded this back in December already, just for myself, one night when I really, really wanted to reread this fic but was also the kind of tired where reading is too much effort but listening to podfic is perfect. (... you'd think recording podfic would be too much effort in that kind of situation, too. My brain doesn't really like making _sense_.) I realized recently that if I just cleaned it up a little I could, you know, actually share it. And I'm sure someone other than me will appreciate it, too. :)

**Title:** [Before and After](http://archiveofourown.org/works/218247)  
 **Author:** [](http://desfinado.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://desfinado.livejournal.com/)**desfinado**  
 **Length:** 1:06:19  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Pairing:** Gerard/Mikey  
 **Warnings:** incest 

**Download links (thanks to**[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/) for hosting!):

[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/bandom/Before%20and%20After.mp3) | [m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/bandom/Before%20and%20After.m4b)  
right-click to save

Or you can listen to it right here: 


End file.
